


Foul Play

by Soapbubblesoul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Glasses, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soapbubblesoul/pseuds/Soapbubblesoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing certainly knows how to be cunning, and how to abuse Yifan's weakness for glasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foul Play

**Author's Note:**

> Because glasses.

_Does he know I know he likes glasses?_ Yixing wondered, doing his best to not acknowledge the way Yifan looked at him. He was pretty sure the answer was no, and he intended to keep it that way.

In all honesty, Yifan should probably have known that Yixing knew, or he should at least have suspected it, since the taller had to know he wasn't really being subtle with his staring. He did have the decency to avert his eyes when Yixing lifted his head to directly face him, but that didn't mean Yixing would be unable to catch Yifan's gaze from the corner of his eye.

The elder really made this game too easy for Yixing to play.

He let half an hour pass where he was sure Yifan was only half-listening to what their superior was telling them, at best. Then he decided to up the game a little, and tried to catch Yifan's gaze on purpose.

At first the blond's head snapped to where their superior was standing, as if he was intently listening to the presentation of this quarter's performance figures, but Yixing was patient. He just kept looking at the elder, and eventually dark eyes wandered to him once more.

Upon being caught, Yifan really had no chance of acting as if he hadn't been looking at Yixing, so his lips stretched into a tentative, almost apologetic smile. Seeing his chance Yixing just smiled back, and tilted his head to the side in a way that made him look even cuter, making the glasses perched on top of his nose slip off a little.

He considered his mission a success when he could see the colour creep up Yifan's cheeks as the other hurriedly turned his attention towards scribbling something down on his notebook.

It took a bit of self-control to keep the self-satisfied smirk of his face, but it would have given him away for sure, and he couldn't have that just yet. Though the glasses' effect on Yifan would probably still have been the same even if the other knew Yixing knew of it.

For the remainder of the meeting Yixing let Yifan simmer, not trying to initiate anymore contact, and yet secretly taking note of every not-so-secretly stolen glance of the elder. When they finally were dismissed and about to head back to their cubicles to continue their work, Yixing waited at the door for Yifan to fall into step beside him. He initiated a round of meaningless chit-chat, just to check if Yifan would really keep his eyes averted from him. He did, and while it played into Yixing's hands he also found himself being bothered by it.

So he let Yifan have a few minutes of pretend peace at his desk, before he wandered over to the blond, citing a lack of printing paper and an equal lack of strength, forcing the other to accompany him to fetch some.

“I don't think this is the direction to the storage where they keep the printing paper?” Yifan silently piped up when they entered the third floor.

Yixing hummed in assurance. “Don't worry, I know where I'm headed to.”

Yifan seemed to want to complain, but Yixing just needed to look at him once to throw him off track once more, and the taller just silently followed Yixing into the fifth room on the right.

“I don't see any printing paper...” Yifan's voice trailed off when he heard Yixing drawing the door close behind himself.

“I don't either.” The smaller agreed, and leaned against the door for a moment, to properly muster Yifan.

Finally, the situation seemed to click with the elder, as he blushed. “Yixing, we're _at work_.” He tried to argue, backing away as Yixing started taking swaying steps towards him, the younger making sure to move his hips in a way that drew Yifan's attention to them. “This is a public break room, anyone could walk in.”

His protest sounded weak when Yixing finally arrived right in front of him, having him successfully backed against one of the couches. It only took a gentle push against his chest to have Yifan sit down, and he almost instinctively scooted backwards when Yixing further invaded his personal space.

The smaller climbed after Yifan onto the couch, straddling the blond's lap.

“That's one thing you don't have to worry about.” He replied, pulling a key out from his backpocket and letting it dangle in front of Yifan's eyes. “It has certain advantages to be friends with the janitor.”

Yixing didn't give the elder any chance to comment on that, because he immediately leaned down to lick the words spilling from Yifan's lips, turning the syllables into guttural moans and into hands flying to hold his waist.

He went gentle on Yifan at first, insistent but soft kisses and light nips. The older man however, while not entirely unresponsive, seemed to be at least reluctant, and when Yixing caught Yifan trying to voice a “But—“ it made him pull away.

Inside him anger and exasperation warred, with a dash of insecurity, though that one seemed unwarranted. He was confident in his ability to read Yifan, and yet the result wasn't what it should have been.

“What is your problem with me? Have I done something wrong?” Yixing asked, sitting back on Yifan's legs with a pout.

Immediately the elder's eyes widened, and he started shaking his head. “No you haven't! You're perfect! What makes you think I'd have a problem with you?”

“Then why do you always find excuses when I try to start something?” Just for emphasis Yixing tilted his head to the side once more, his eyes narrowed in a frown though.

“What?” Yifan squeaked, sounding very much caught off-guard.

“Don't play dumb, it is impossible not to notice it.”

For a moment Yifan just gaped at him, then turned to avoid his gaze as he started speaking again, a hint of red dusting his cheeks. “I just didn't want to... smother you. Whenever you start something I don't think I can stop myself, but I don't want to pressure you.”

Yixing huffed, this time in definite exasperation. He scooted back closer to Yifan, until he could press their chests together as he leaned down to let his hot breath ghost over the other's ear.

“You are such an idiot. I don't mind if you smother me. Actually you might very well go ahead with it, it's kinda hot to have all your weight pressing down on me.” He accentuated his last sentence with a downward roll of his hips, bringing their crotches together in a way that drew a gentle moan from both of them.

“That's—That's not the kind of smothering I meant.” Yifan ground out, voice a bit more breathless than it had been a minute ago.

It made the blood rush down to Yixing's groin, and the smaller ground against Yifan again as he replied. “I know that, but you're still an idiot for thinking that I might not even want this more than you do.”

Cutting off any more potential idiocy coming from Yifan, Yixing shut him up with open-mouthed kisses, this time using his tongue and teeth to tease Yifan's lips, slipping in his tongue at the first opportunity he got to map out the inner side of Yifan's mouth. It drew a deep guttural moan from the elder that Yixing could feel vibrating against his ribcage.

Every sound Yifan made, every roaming of big hands across Yixing's back, just to stop at his nape to play with the soft hair there had Yixing grind against Yifan faster. He was hard in no time, and as out of breath as he was aroused.

Everytime their clothed erections brushed against each other Yixing either gasped or released an involuntary whine. Too emerged in the sensations it was difficult for Yixing to pull back, but he didn't want them to finish just from some rutting against each other. He hadn't waited this long and gone out his way to find his glasses for that.

As he slowed down his pace, it had Yifan whine and buck his hips up, but Yixing pushed him down. Wordlessly he stood up from the taller's lap, and just as Yifan was about to complain, Yixing moved to take off his glasses, folding them and placing them on the sofa right beside Yifan.

This time he allowed himself a little smirk when he saw Yifan's attention follow the glasses, his expression clearly showing his disappointment at seeing them go. Yixing managed to gain the taller's attention back quickly however when he grabbed his own shirt and pulled it over his head in one swift movement, discarding it to the side with his pants and boxers following right away.

Having Yifan's eyes on his body was always a delight, but the look he got when he bended forward and picked the glasses back up knowingly was even better than the usual one.

Just the sight made Yifan release a silent moan, and Yixing was back on his lap in a second, tugging at the dress shirt. “I think your clothes need to go now too.”

And Yifan was very happy to comply with the demand, letting his shirt be drawn over his head, his belt unbuckled. Yixing lifted onto his knees to give Yifan the room to get out of his pants and boxers as well. All of his earlier hesitance seemed to be gone when he leaned up to lick at Yixing's nipples.

It drew a feral growl from Yixing and made the younger bring his hips down, both throwing their heads back with simultaneous moans as their erections brushed against each other.

“Yifan—“ The brunet panted as he felt one hand sliding down his back, and repeated the name with a low moan as Yifan swiped his tongue over his erected nipple again.

“Back pocket of my jeans.” Yixing tried to keep his sentence as short as possible because he didn't trust his voice anymore at this point.

Leaving a last gentle kiss on Yixing's collarbone Yifan leaned down to reach for Yixing's discarded pants, fishing out the lube and the condom he found at the indicated place.

“So you really prepared for this?” The elder asked with a raised eyebrow as he sat back up.

“I have a sexy boyfriend who happens to work in the same office. It makes it awfully hard to keep the 'no sex in the office' rule, in the most literal sense.” Yixing reasoned, running his hands up and down Yifan's toned chest as if to emphasize his point, though he really only wanted Yifan to hurry when he brushed against the blond's nipples. As Yifan threw his head back Yixing took the opportunity to dive down and nip at the other's exposed neck.

A string of curse words, a curious mix of mandarin and english, fell from Yifan's mouth as he ground up, his erection brushing against Yixing's bottom. It made Yixing whine for more and grind his hips down.

“You better get on with it already.” He moaned right into Yifan's ear, and it seemed to be enough motivation for Yifan to finally open up the lube and squeeze a generous amount onto his fingers.

Just the thought of those digits made Yixing moan already. Obediently he sat up on his knees when Yifan gently pushed him up to have better access to Yixing's entrance. The younger was more than glad to use the opportunity to lean his sweaty upper body against Yifan's.

When he felt the first finger press against his entrance, he leaned down to bury his head in Yifan's shoulder, placing soft kisses on the tender skin there to signal it was okay.

The intrusion felt weird, and Yixing squirmed slightly, but it didn't hurt as Yifan began moving his finger in and out. Before he entered a second finger his left hand guided Yixing's head to face Yifan, giving the elder the opportunity to lean up and kiss Yixing gently just as he pushed the second finger in, digit by digit to join the first.

It had been way too long for Yixing's liking since they had last done this, and he had to admit that it stung quite a bit. But Yixing was impatient on top of Yifan, and pushed his hips against Yifan's fingers needily just as he was accepting the gentle kisses meant to distract him from Yifan starting to scissor his fingers.

The third finger made him positively wince, and he couldn't help the bit-back, pained groan from escaping him. His scrunched up expression would have given his discomfort away either way.

Yifan, who had moved to nip along his collarbone now, did his best to go easy and gentle, always hating to see Yixing in pain.

“Just relax.” He advised, and Yixing wanted to retort that he knew, and that he was trying, but he didn't think his breath would last long enough to get his argument out fully.

His glasses had started slipping off from his sweaty skin, but he needed his hands to hold onto Yifan's shoulders for balance. The problem solved itself when Yifan's probing fingers finally found the spot they had been looking for, having Yixing throw his head back with a drawn out, deep moan that made Yifan's erection twitch.

Mercilessly the elder decided to rub against the spot over and over again, and Yixing found himself a whining, begging mess on Yifan's lap, hungrily grinding back against the fingers in his ass.

He couldn't keep the displeasure out of his voice when Yifan drew out, but after the short sense of betrayal that washed over him, his more or less rational thinking kicked back in.

With nimble fingers he took the condom from Yifan's grasp. “Let me.” He declared, before ripping the wrapper open with his teeth. Yifan groaned at the sight, and it the sound pleased Yixing. Greatly so.

A smirk on his face he rolled the condom onto his boyfriend's erection, and grabbed the lube to lather it up as well. As soon as he was done preparing, one hand grabbed Yifan's shoulder, while the other guided his cock to Yixing's entrance.

The prospect of being filled to the brim had Yixing shiver, and the mere feel of Yixing's fingers on Yifan made the elder groan already. So Yixing took his sweet time sinking down on Yifan, and it still managed to make Yifan's breath catch in his throat.

Yixing squinted his eyes a bit at the burn of the stretch, but continuously lowered his hips until Yifan was completely buried in him. The rapid breaths of the blond combined with his death grip at Yixing's hips told the younger how much self-restraint it took the elder to stop himself from moving. But he didn't move until Yixing experimentally rolled his hips.

Yifan threw his head back in reaction, hitting the backrest of the sofa with a soft thud as he groaned. A smirk forming, Yixing lifted up his hips just to slam back down. Yifan released another deep groan, and fixed the smaller with a hot glance.

 _The glasses_. Yixing remembered, and his smirk widened as he started up a constant pace of bouncing on Yifan's lap. He tried for slightly different angles with every movement, and when he finally found the spot again, it drew a high pitched keen from him.

Caught between throwing his head back and slumping forward Yixing rather chose the first one, since that way he could peer right down at Yifan who still had his head resting on the backrest, looking kinda helpless and completely lost in the heat of the moment.

In a split-second decision, Yixing took the glasses from his own nose to place them on Yifan. The plastic was warm from Yixing's increased body temperature, however the blond seemed to be too caught in the moment to complain about the spectacles.

Yixing had never seen Yifan wear glasses before, but looking down at his face now he certainly understood why it always so easily got the other all hot and bothered. The sight drew an even louder moan from Yixing when he next rolled his hips down.

Yifan had long since started to meet Yixing's movements with thrusts of his own, and their combined pace grew more and more erratic. The room was filled with the slapping of their skin against each other. Yixing started to feel slightly light-headed from all the panting and moaning.

When Yixing felt Yifan's thrusts turn irregular, he knew the other was fast approaching his orgasm, and he did his best to slam against Yifan with particular force.

The taller was aware of his situation as well as he leaned forward to once more nip at Yixing's nipples, while simultaneously fisting the younger's arousal that had been untouched so far.

The sudden sensation, combined with Yifan thrusting into him with a particularly strong thrust pushed Yixing unexpectedly over the edge and he came with a shudder wrecking his whole body, and Yifan's name as a broken off moan on his lips.

Somewhere in the haze of his orgasmic mind Yixing remembered to roll his hips against Yifan's groin, and his clenching hole combined with the motion drew Yifan's orgasm out right after Yixing's.

He grunted as his hips stuttered upwards one last time, and his forehead pressed against Yixing's chest as he rode out the last remains of his climax.

They both took a moment to come down from their high, in which they just panted against each other, then Yixing moved to languidly kiss Yifan.

“You should consider wearing glasses more often.” The younger noted, and only then did Yifan seem to notice that his boyfriend had surreptitiously transferred his accessory onto Yifan.

A hint of confusion flitted through Yifan's eyes as he reached up to poke a finger through the space where glasses were supposed to have lenses.

“You don't even really wear glasses?” He asked, sounding a bit scandalized but still too content from their previous activities to have any real bite in his voice.

“They are just a fashion accessory.” Yixing shrugged, trying to fold against Yifan's chest the best he could in their current positions. He thanked god for having a boyfriend so much taller than him, since that way his plan of tucking his head against the juncture of Yifan's shoulder and neck actually worked.

For a moment he thought the other would be exasperated at being played by fake glasses, but instead a big hand came up to stroke down Yixing's hair as if on instinct.

Yixing sighed softly and leaned into the touch, and had half a mind to convince Yifan to stay in their break room a little longer for a short nap.

“In that case you actually have a good sense of fashion. You should wear them more often as well, they look good on you.” Yifan whispered to a sleepy Yixing.

It made him smile despite the fact that his eyelids were already drooping. “I know.”

“Oh, cocky.” Yifan huffed, but kept up the gentle patting of Yixing's hair, so the brunet really saw no reason to complain.

Instead he just pressed a gentle kiss to the first part of skin he could reach—which happened to be right above Yifan's collarbone—and snuggled closer to the warmth of his boyfriend.

He was so going to wear these glasses more often.


End file.
